The Hope Chronicles: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Time and Memory is flowing out of control. With the Dimensional heroes Trapped in a time Vortex, its up to the Hope Squad with the unexpected help from a new Joestar heir to go to the World of Yo-kai and restore the memories of the world, and find the source of the problem trapping the heroes.
1. Prologue

Things have been great since we LEft the Alola Region. Rainbows awake due to the cores power, Twilight is now a keyblade master, and we finally have some down time. My team especially.

Recently, as part of capturing the Ultra beasts, they've joined both our teams. There were only seven of them, but the only ones who actually wanted to come with us were Xurkitree, cause a lot of the guys found him cool to look at.

Pheromosa was against going on my ship, because she said "my ship is too filthy for your tastes." So then Celesteela volunteered to come aboard. She's really fitting in.

But now that I look at the other aspects of myself, like my Yokai watch, i dont have a vast collection like Sunset does.

The story officially opened up with Hope waking out before hearing some crashing.

"Aw, no…" he said running to the kitchen seeing everyone see Akane duke it out with somebody wearing a scarf.

"Okay, what happened?" Hope asked.

"Some guy just walked in and nabbed Akanes lunch, so she's trying to trash him. But what's weird is…" Nana said.

The man with a brown tank top, boots and jeans with a stylised hair style jumped to dodge Akanes kicks and landed on the other side of the table near the others with Akane's steak and pointed at her as she was on the table itself.

"Youre probably about to say… give me back my lunch, you bastard." he said.

"Give me back my lunch, you bastard!" Akane said before she gasped.

"Wha? How did he know what Akane was gonna say before she even spoke?" Hope said in surprise.

"We don't know." Lacy said. "But he stole her lunch before I could."

"Now, I might give it back if you can explain how I ended up here." he said.

"Wait, a british accent…" Hope said.

"Next you'll say.." the man said. "Is he related to the Joestar family?"

"Whoa! That is what I was gonna say." Hope said.

"Well, you are right. My name is Joseph Joestar, but I prefer Jojo." he said.

"Well, that means you heard of us and some friends of mine." Hope said.

"Hmm. Yes. I see it." Joseph said walking past Hope and to Mikan. "You are the nurse. The one who fought alongside my grandfather Jonathan so many years ago."

"Uh...nice to meet you." Mikan said.

"Ladies man? Or just completely ignorant of others?" Zephyr said.

"I think it's both." Hope said. "As for why youre here, I think I have a pretty good reason."

"Oh? About time. Ere you go, beast lady." Joseph said tossing Akane the meet like a dog to a bone. "So, spill."

"I would think that Flux, in light of his past failure, has went back in time to Past Kadic again. Thus, my friend Jexi went back as well." Hope said.

"The resulting time travels, coupled with all the conjoined pathways to the world's, must've activated some sort of paradox, bringing you here from… where?" Lacy aksed.

"Well, i suppose…" Joseph said pulling out a red heart shapes stone with encrusted Jewels on it.

"Hey, isn't that the…?"

"The red stone of Aja. I'm protecting it from the evil that is...the Pillar Men." Joseph said.

"Pillar Men...ah!" SOnia said getting an archive. It showed pictures of three figures. "They were strange beings that would turn to stone when in contact with sunlight. There are three of them. Wamuu, Eisidisi, and their leader, the one who made those vampire making stone masks, Kars."

"The same Mask Dio had was the one responsible for Jonathan's troubles before your time." Hope said. "Probably heard the stories."

"But why would they want this Stone?" Titanica asked.

"Easy. To become actual gods among men." Joseph said. "Those masks can't pierce their skulls. But with the stone, they would be powerful enough to give them incredible power."

"Sounds like theyd be willing to chase you into the future for that." Hope said.

"I;m probably right about this...but how much of this time travel stuff has been done?" Joseph asked.

"Alot, why?" Hope said.

"Because I just came from this place." Joseph said showing a woodland lanscape. "Place is creepy. Even a boy there whos got some screws loose. Thinks hes some sorta hero. Kamen Guts or something like that."

"Nathaniel?" Fuyunyan asked.

"So the time traveling is causing a Paradox in Springdale and in the past at the same time. I'm sure its already interfered with our friends at some point." Hope said.

"Guess that would explain this video we got earlier." Charmy said pressing a button showing Yosuke in panic.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're trapped in a time vortex. We can't escape. We were trying to go to the past of Kadic, but Flux trapped us somehow. Please hurry!" Yosuke said. "And tell Titanica...she left her diary on board."

"Okay, this is super important!" Titanica said.

"Thinkin the only way to save those chaps is to correct the flow of time in Sprindale, yeah?" Joseph asked.

"And if the Pillar Men come after you, we have to Keep an eye on you too. Jexi sorta told me about you being… er, how can i say this…" Hope began.

"The word is short tempered, isn't it?" Joseph said.

"Exactly." Hope said.

"Well, I got you guys into this mess. I'll tag along." Joseph said.

"And dont worry about us. We can save Jexi's hide no problem." Zephyr said.

"Fire up the engines, were heading to springdale!" Hope said.

The ship's engines ignited as it soared through time at a fast rate before arriving in a very familiar looking town.

"Springdale. Still as sunshiny as we remember it." Toma said.

Landing the ship in the mountains, the group departed into town where they spotted a familiar looking boy run right past them into a strange store.

"Was that...Nate?" Kazuichi asked.

"Yeah." Hope said as the boy soon walked back out with a familiar looking watch now on his wrist. "The Yo-kai Watch!"

"Oh yeah! Got this sweet new watch and I still got a few cents left over!" Nate said.

Before walking away, a voice beckoned.

"Feeed me, feed me." a voice said eerily.

"Is that the…?" Toma asked.

"Feeeed me feeed me!" the voice said again.

"The slot machine at the front of the shop! Its possessed." Sonia said.

"Feeeeed me, feeed me. Feed me feed me feed me right now!" the machine said.

Nate put a coin in and a capsule popped out.

"In 3...2...1.." Hope said.

Nate opened the capsule as out of it came a lot of light and a figure floated before them. "Whushishishishi!" said the figure as it smiled creepily.

The light died down as it was revealed to be a white ghost like entity with purple lips and a black line between his eyes. "What's up my corporeal friends? My name is Whisper. You have freed me, so I will now forever be your butler." he said.

Nate then stared.

"His next line is…. What?"

"What?" Nate said before gasping. "Uh, I don't really need a ghost."

"Ghost? Hehehe. I am no ghost. I am a Yo-kai. Beings of supernatural origin who you blame for everyday messes, which is what we do." Whisper said.

"I cant believe it myself." Joseph said.

"It gets better. Some people can even summon and see them. With this." Hope said showing his watch.

"My word, thats…! A Yokai watch! Where did you get that?!" Whisper said in shock.

"I bought it inside that...what?" Nate said seeing the store had now vanished from its spot, leaving only a lawn of grass in its place.

"There was a shop there a minute ago. Now its gone!" Mahiru said.

"Wait, somethings…" Nate said as memories flooded into his mind as it did Whispers.

"What? Nate? What happened? How could I forget you?" Whisper said.

"Same here, man. I even forgot the watch and the Yo-kai." Nate said in shock. He then noticed the others. "Hey! Hope, when did you get here?"

"A lot of explaining." Hope said.

A few minutes later…

"So you're Hope from the future and someone erased my memory and the memories of my friends?" Nate asked.

"Pretty much." Gemini said.

"This is messed up, man. Wait, I have to go find Jibanyan." Nate said.

"Shouldnt be too hard to find. Remember where you first met him?" Hope said.

"Fish Road, of course!" Nate said.

They came to said road as hope checked his watch.

"Ah, right on time." Hope said.

"For what?' Fiora said.

"See that red cat over there?" Hope said shining his lens to see Jibanyan.

"Hey, its Jibanyan!" Toma said.

"Now grab some popcorn." Hope said as a truck rolled up.

"Hang on, is he seriously gonna…?" Joseph started.

Jibanyan ran into the crosswalk as he charged the truck. "Take this you stupid truck! Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan shouted as his paws moved fast against the truck only to be hit by it a few seconds later, sending him flying.

"Oooh, thats gonna hurt in the morning…" Lacy said.

"Owww." Jibanyan said limping back before noticing the group looking at him. "Wait, can you guys really see me?!"

"Long story." Hope said.

"I get that cat. He probably got hit by a truck and his owner scolded him in death. Since then, hes always at this street battling trucks that pass by." Joseph said.

"What the? How do you guys…" Jibanyan said as memories flashed through his mind. "Nya? Nate, Whisper, Hope! What happened? Why did I forget you guys?"

"To make it simple your memories were erased, and Jexi and the others were trapped in time suspension chasing flux to Kadic." Hope said.

"What? My friends are in trouble? Then we gotta do something!" Jibanyan said.

"Wait, my Yo-kai senses are tingling...there!" Whisper said pointing to a trash can.

Nate shined the watch as appearing there was a creature with a japanese hat and a brush, cleaning the ground before noticing them and glaring.

"Uh, who is that?" Nate asked.

"I know this one!" Whisper said holding his pad. "Ah ha! His name is Brushido, a yo-kai that loves to clean and inspirits others to clean as well!"

"As usual, you hit up your Yokai Wiki pad." Hope said. "That never changes, huh nate."

"He should really study the wiki before hand." Nate said.

"How dare you? I am a satisfied and well learned Yo-kai Butler!" Whisper said before knocking some trash into the area Brushido had cleaned.

"Ah! My clean area. Besmirched by the filth. You, warriors of the filth, prepare yourself for battle!" Brushido said.

"And also something never changing, us fighting Yo-kai." Hope said.

"You fight these things, eh? Good, I could use a good fight." Joseph said whipping out a sort of bolas.

"Youre gonna use those?" Sonia asked.

"Watch and learn. Overdrive!" Joseph shouted as energy flowed into them as they began moving randomly. "You are outmatched by my Hamon Clacker Balls!"

"He can use Hamon too?" Fiora asked.

"Well he is the grandson of Jonathan." Hope said.

Brushido continued to block before the bolas eventually hit him hard knocking him down.

"And that is how its done!" Joseph said.

"No. I have fallen. The filth has won." Brushido said on the verge of tears.

"Youre up, yokai wonder boy." Hope said patting Nates shoulder.

Nate walked up to Brushido. "Look, I'm sorry were dirtied up you area, but we can stay and clean it for you if you want." Nate said.

"You...would do that?" Brushido said before getting back up. "Truly, you are not filth but cleaners like me. I would be honored if we could become friends." Brushido said as two medals appeared. One for Nate, one for Hope.

"Medals?" Joseph said.

"Let me explain." Hope said. "This watch, in exchange for not telling time, lets you call Yokai to your side. Anf the key is this medal. So, if I insert Brushido's medal into this slot here, like so, and..!" Hope said inserting it.

Oh! Summoning time!

Ya ya yo!

Ya ya ya yo!

Ya ya yo!

Summoning Brave.

"Brushido!"

"And that, my boy, is how Yokai can be summoned." Whisper said.

"Extraordinary…" Joseph said. "This is exciting. How many more Yokai are out there?"

"Lots." Hope said. "You could say this is just the beginning."

"Exactly, Hope my boy." Whisper said. "Like the dimensional heroes have done in the past, its now your turn to go and have an adventure with Yo-kai."

As they walked off, they were unknowingly being watched by two old figures. They were Kin and Gin.

"Darn. After all the work we went through to trap those heroes in that time vortex, we miss the b team." Kin said.

"And worse is that pesky watch is back. The leader will not be happy to hear of this." Gin said.


	2. Hi-Tech Hide and Seek

"Bye mom!" Nate said running out of his house and heading for Breezy Hills before passing Hope and his group.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?" Hope asked.

"Well, I'm actually going to the hills to hang with Eddie." Nate said.

"Sounds fun. Mind if we come with?" Hope asked.

"Really? Arent you guys supposed to be fixing the place for time and everything?" Nate akse.d

"The real question is Nate, why arent you helping them?" Whisper asked. "Or did the memory restoration leave out all the times the Heroes were your pals and helped you make Yo-kai friends?"

"Hey, most of the time we hung out and solved problems." Nate said.

"Well, do as the romans do I guess." Hope said.

Running to the park in Breezy Hills, they saw Eddie in the park wearing two hi tech looking watches.

"Hey Nate. Check it out." Eddie said.

"Whoa! Two Mega Watches?" Nate said.

"Yep. The red one is limited edition. My dad knows someone in the company who makes them. It has GPS and its limited edition red!" Eddie said shining it before a crow swooped down and stole it. "Aw man!"

"Well, guess it is true. Crows love shiny things." Charmy said.

"Hey, get back here!" Eddie shouted as they chased after it before it dropped it into the river. "No!"

But the watch seemed to be floating on some kind of object.

"What the?" Nate said shining the watch to reveal a sleeping Walkappa with the watch on his stomach.

"Its Wallkappa, right?" Hope asked.

"Indeed it is." Whisper said. "For a quick refresher, Walkappa is a kappa that lives by the river. We can take the watch off of him as soon as he washes up on the shore."

Walkappa floated down before landing near the shore. "Great. Now I can...what now?" Eddie said as the watch floated away from them.

"I wonder.." Hope said shining his watch to reveal a short Yo-kai with a bag like head and a huge mouth.

"Sorry, no take backs." it said.

"I knew it! Its you, ya wallet snatcher!" Hope said.

"That things next line is…" Joseph began.

"Sorry, no take backs!" they both said.

"That's Yoink! A yo-kai that borrows and never gives back." Whisper said.

"And now, I leave." Yoink said making a run for it with the watch.

"Get back here!" Nate said.

"Nate, I know another way." Hope said showing Peckpockets medal.

"Oh…. good idea!" Nate said taking it. "Come on out, my friend! Calling Peckpocket! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!"

Summoning Eerie!

Lookily Lookily

Flippidy dee

Lookily Lookily

Bubba Eerie!

"Peckpocket!"

"You know what to do, Peckpocket. Show Yoink what a real thief is!"Nate said.

"Oh no!" Yoink said as he ran and dodged Peckpocket. He then spied a cat. He jumped into it as it snatched the watch and ran.

"He's inspiriting a cat? He must be desperate." Whisper said.

The group and Peckpocket continued to chased after the cat before cornering it in an alley.

"Give it up. What's yours is mine. Mine all mine." Peckpocket said.

"Fine. If I can't have it…" Yoink said jumping out and tossing the watch into the sewers. "You can't either."

"The watch!" Hope said.

"Lemme guess, were going in there?" Hiyoko asked.

"Afraid so." Joseph said.

The group went down into the sewers holding their noses.

"Probably good we left Eddie up on top." Mahiru said. "Lucky."

"Ugh, it stinks down here. How could people survive down here?" Hiyoko asked.

As they walked down, they soon approached a horned creature that was covered in sweat. "Hello?" he asked.

'A Yo-kai." Nate said.

"Hmm. Aha! This is the Yo-kai Swelton, a yo-kai that is always covered in large amounts of salty sweat." WHisper said.

"Yeah, we've met him once before. He was part of a heat based band called Akki Soul Brothers." Erica said. "Now, have you seen a watch float down?"

"No. But I do have this cool one I found." Swelton said showing the mega watch on his wrist, covered in some sweat.

"Gross!" Hope said.

"I uh… dont suppose you could give it back? It actually belongs to a friend of mine." Nate said.

"No way. Finder keepers. Besides, this looks cool on me." Swelton said.

"So, what should we do now?" Kazuichi asked.

"Negotiations have failed!" Whisper said hiding behind Hope. "Teach him a lesson, Hope."

"Me?" Hope said. "I dont have anything to counter his heat. Wait a minute… yeah i do!"

He took out a medal all to familiar to Swelton.

"That Medal! Dont tell me…!" Swelton said.

"Heh heh." Hope said. "Come on out my friend. Calling Blizarria! Yokai Medal, do your thing!"

Summoning Charming!

Alarming!

Boom boom!

Walla Walla!

Dance Dance!

Charming!

"Blizzaria!"

"No way! When did you get her medal?!" Swelton said.

"Funny story, it was actually sent to me in the mail, with her name on it." Hope said.

"I forgot to give my medal to him and Sunset back in the 1930s, so I went with the postal service. Now, Swelton, don't be a bully, give the watch back." Blizzaria said as the tunnel started to frost over.

"Y-y-y-y-es." Swelton said returning the watch.

"Good, now keep sweating." Blizzaria said.

"O-o-o-o-f course." Swelton said before being frozen solid.

"Oh dear. What's gotten into him?" Blizzaria said.

"Should we tell her?" Joseph asked.

"Nah." Hope said.

"Hope, I've been meaning to ask you...I've noticed that you're group lacks a certain...elemental approach." Blizzaria said.

"Youre probably about to say… "You need someone with an affinity to ice and snow." Joseph said.

"Ah! How dead on!" Blizzaria gasped.

"How are you even doing that?" Sonia asked.

"Call it my intuition. I got it from my granny Erina." Joseph said.

"And that state ment is true blizzaria. You allways seem to be literally chill. Firey guys arent really my thing. Youre so much into the cold, so i guess, you fit alot. And…" Hope said. "I kinda like how that works to be honest."

"So I guess you got yourself a member who can cool things down around hot situations. How exciting." Blizzaria said smiling happily.

"And now to get what we came here for." Hope said grabbing the watch. "Uh, maybe we wipe it off first."

Hope and his group then returned the watch to Eddie.

"Ugh. Why does it feel so sticky?" Eddie asked.

"Dont ask. Its better you dont know." Hope said.

"And plus, Eddie wouldnt get it anyway." Nate said.

"I'm surprised the crows went for the watch instead of me. I mean, I'm positively shining." Whisper said before a black feather landed on him. He looked up to see several crows looking at him as they flew at him and abducted him.

"Wed better go save his butt." Hope said.

"Ahh! If you fail to save me, tell my story!" Whisper shouted.

"Our team just gets bigger and better, huh?" Fuyuhiko said.

"Yeah, a powerful ice type Yokai and the most unique user of Hamon yet." Hope said.

"Huh?" Joseph said.

"Dont act like you dont know. We all saw you channel Hamon energy through those Bolas." Hope said.

"True I am a master. But our arrangement is temporary. Besides, I want to restore the time line. I plan on returning home to help Caesar and Lisa Lisa as soon as we're done here." Joseph said.

"Well, I guess that's motivation enough." Hope said as they shook hands.


	3. School Night Mystery and Esidisi

It was an eerie night at Springdale Elementary when the group with Nate arrived to the school.

"You're sure about this?" Kazuichi asked.

"Yeah. Rumor has it that at night, people can see the shadow of a giant skeleton on top of the school. I think it might be a Yo-kai." Nate said.

"A boss yokai, i think." Hope said.

"Boss Yokai?" Joseph asked.

"Allow me to explain." Whisper said. "There are certain yo-kai individuals that are a bit more...nasty than the normal variety. They possess extreme power, hence the name Boss Yo-kai." Whisper said.

"So you cant befriend bosses, you beat them." Hope said.

"You know alot, even though you dont collect yokai medals often." Nate said.

"Sunset tells me the ropes sometimes when we see yokai. I dont often use this thing, so its hard for me to not get a lot of medals." Hope said.

"Well, there happens to be Yo-kai that live inside the school. Befriending some of them could expand your arsenal of Yo-kai friends." Whisper said.

"Okay, lets see what we got." Hope said turning on the lens.

"Youre deusional, you wont find yokai that easy…" Whisper said.

"Whaddya call that?" Hope said as a female Yo-ai with a messed up face appeared.

"Gah! Well, uh…" WHisper said looking through. "Ah ha! That is the Yo-kai Jumbelina! She's a Yo-kai that can swap people's faces."

"That doesnt sound good at all." Hope said.

"Yeah, it'd just get freaky." Mahiru said.

"Well, how do you think we'll be able to beat its power?" Nate asked.

"Well, a faceless person would be a perfect opponent." Whisper said.

"I know a guy who fits that description." Hope said. "Youre up, Faysoff! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

Oh...summoning time!

Jazzy music plays as Faysoff danced to the center

Summoning Mysterious

"Faysoff!"

"Faysoff, deal with Jumbelina!" Hope said.

Faysoff confronted Jumbelina as the two entered a literal face off. Jumbelina then collapsed.

"I give up. I can't mix and match something that doesn't even have looks." Jumbelina said.

"Sorry, guy was the only one with literally no face." Hope said.

"Oh no, it was genius. Here, take this." Jumbelina said giving him her medal. "Call me when you need a makeover, hun." she said before vanishing.

"Well that wasnt creepy at all." Hope said.

"Its sort of a Yo-kai thing. Now let's head inside." Whisper said as they walked inside. As they did, they were surprised to see large capsules rolling down the hallways.

"That is definitely not normal." Nate said.

"You think?" Hope said.

"So, what do we do?" Hsien Ko asked.

"I think we know the answer. Our guy is on the top of the building." Korra said.

As they ran up the stairs, they were soon confronted by a mannequin like creature in red underwear.

"Uh, what is that?" Sonia asked.

"Don't worry. I got it." Whisper said. "Yes! That is Mimikin, a Yo-kai that does impersonates people with impressions that aren't very good."

"Oh dude, why is it only wearing red skivvies? Put on some pants!" Kazuichi said.

"Hey! Look at me! Look at me! I'm a pink haired mechanic guy with freakish shark teeth and will never date a lady in all my life!" Mimikin said.

"You crossed the line, pal!" Hope said.

"Yeah! No one tells me to give up on dating Sonia." Kazuichi said as he tackled him and began beating on them before he was bruised and gave up his medal.

"Nice. Way to go to town, Kazuichi." Hope said. "And dont worry. Unlike most people, I think you might have a shot at Sonia."

'Means a lot man." Kazuichi said.

Upon reaching the top floor, they saw nothing before them as Whisper flew out. "Strange. Where is our…" he said before being trapped in a large golden capsule. "Hey! Not again!"

"Oh ho ho ho! Looks like it's time to play once again!" a voice said as a large skeleton climbed up over the school.

"Whoa! The rumors were true!" Nate said.

"That things huge! What kinda yokai is that?!" Leanne asked.

"He is Gutsy Bones." another voice said as they saw a man standing on the roof nearby. He was tall with a nose ring and an x shape tattoo on his face.

"It's you!" Joseph said.

"Yes. I am Esidisi of the Flame!" he said.

"Youre one of the Pillar Men, i guess?" Hope said.

"Thank you for leaving a trail to the Red Stone of Aja. With the fabric of time ripped apart due to the unbalance of this new time, we can finally achieve the goal we started 92,000 years ago." Esidisi said.

"See what I mean? This is why we wanna keep you with us.' Hope said.

"I suppose. I guess you guys are caught up in my mess further." Joseph said.

"Dont gotta do it alone though. We'll face him to gether." Zephyr said.

"Very well." Esidisi said as he and Gutsy Bones grouped up.

"Alright mates, Esidisi is known for his heat so that it inflicts damage on others. Also, see that nose ring? It has an antidote I need to get a poison ring off that he placed around my windpipe." Joseph said.

"Whoa, I didnt even notice it." Hope said. "All the more reason to help."

"Bring it!" Akane said.

"Humans, no matter what age, they always remain so cocky." Esidisi said as he charged in on them.

Hope back flipped away form Esidisi's first strike.

"Even though its 6 days early, we'll be taking that." Joseph said. "That antidote, in your nose ring, is going to be mine. I haven't slept right since you put that on my windpipe."

"You realize that with a single swipe of my hand, I'll absorb half of your body, right?" Esidisi asked.

"Prove it." Hope said.

Esidisi moves his hand close almost as if it was bigger in context. But in a split second, Joseph blocked the strike dead on the palm of Esidisis hand with his finger, Hamon coursing already.

"Oh look. We're still here." Joseph said.

"Incredible. He's learned a great deal of control since last time. But…" Esidisi thought as he closed his hand around Joseph's. "I can just break your finger off, making sure Hamon never courses through it again."

Before Esidisi could gather enough strength to even twist, Joseph leapt over him with some sort of threat twisted around his arm. "What...what is this?"

"You finally noticed, didnt you? Its silk from the clothing of a dear friend of mine. Well, mainly a new friend." Joseph said pointing to Hope as the thread was from his shirt. "You'll find it really conducts Hamon quite well."

Hamon coursed through the thread before it sliced Esidisi's arms right off and landing on a weather vane.

"Wow, hes clever!" Sonia said.

Joseph landed with the silk. "25 hundred Years ago in china, a man wrote The Art of War. He said this. 'Victory is decided before the battle is fought.' That means if you plan to win, you have to think at least 2 steps ahead of your opponent." Joseph said.

"Thats what I always try to do, man!" Hope said. "Now were on the same… huh?"

Esidisi was crying a bit… more like a lot as tears welled out.

"What the hell is with this guy?" Korra said.

"He was so calm, but now he's crying and throwing a tantrum like a baby." Erica said.

But then, all crying stopped, as seriousness came over his face. Everyone in cluding the boss was frozen for a bit until..

"Ah. I feel much better now." Esidisi said. "Sometimes my emotions overwhelm me."

"So you vent them… by crying like that?" Hope said.

"Exactly." Esidisi said. "Earlier before, Jojo mentioned Sun Tzu, correct?"

"You knew? Obviously, since youre practically immortal." Fuyuhiko said.

"Not just that, I actually knew him personally when I was in China on research." Esidisi said.

"So you knew exactly what Jojo was trying to do." Korra said.

"The oldest trick in Tzu's arsenal, and he knew it right from the start." Peko said. "He saw right through the poly odf Joseph getting under his trick at the start."

"Yes. Though I must admit, I am impressed how fast you have improved Jojo. I've longed for such a worthy opponent." Esidisi said.

Moving quicky, he brished past Nagito and knocked something out of his backpack all to familiar.

"Eeeek!" Sonia said.

"Dude! You still had Junkos arm in your pack?! You have issues!" Kazuichi said.

"Somethings you can't let go of the past." Nagito said.

"Hmm, its a bit thin, but it will grow larger with the passage of time." Esidisi was putting it on his stump as the arm merged with him and turned his skin color. "Much better."

"You guys are freaks." Hope said. "That said, we know all about your skill of heating the body's core temperature."

"I've heard a great deal about you heroes as well." Esidisi said. "How you could do things others might consider unnatural. How you dealt with vampires. Though I must tell you now, when you are fighting me...your chances of escaping unscathed are slim."

"Well see about that!" Josepha said launching his clackers at Esidisis other hand, only for him to manually split it apart.

"Crap. This guy wanted him to attack." Fyuhiko said.

"His uncontrollable emotions prompted him to." Esidisi said. "But you slightly underestimate what my ability of the inferno is all about."

He held out Junko's hand as the nails lifted up as veins came out.

"His...veins?" Mikan said shaking.

"My veins will inject my blood into your brains, making them into a nice red stew." Esidisi said.

"Thats it! He controls his body heat into his blood and used it to destroy foes from the inside!" WHisper. "Everyone! Above all else, dont let his veins even touch your skin! Run and plot with all your might!"

"Think we dont know that, ghostie? Im all over that!" Joseph said.

"But can you deal with the other threat while doing so? Crush them, Gusty Bones!" Esidisi said.

"Yes. Its game time!" Gusty Bones said as a crow came with a coin. Next to him appeared a capsule machine as he placed the coin inside. Cranking it, out came a red capsule. "The prize is...A SEA OF FLAMES!" he said as fire roared out of the capsule.

"Look out!" Hope said.

"Im on it!" Korra said bending to catch the flames and fire them back at Gusty Bones, who reeled back in pain, slamming his hand into the roof, making Joseph dodge.

"Got you!" Esidisi said launching his veins at jojo's face, hitting his breathing mask dead on, burning it right off.

"I finally get that thing off my face, and you go and burn off my perfect lips!" Joseph said.

"Hmm. Jojo, on the outside, you and your blue friend is making all sorts of witty banter but on the inside there are lots of plans, isn't there?" Esidisi said.

"Just him." Hope said as Jojo cringed.

"Looks like i hit the mark. Was I close to the bulls eye?" Esidisi said.

"Joseph, you'll have to change things up. You wanna trap him, you cant use the string on the roof here because its so flat and stone." Hope said.

"I got that. You would think you could use anything to your advantage up here…" Joseph said before looking at Gusty Bones. " _I got it!_ " he thought.

Esidisi sprang into the air and ejected more veins from his back.

"Witness the Flame King's Prison!" Esidisi shouted as the veins followed after Jojo.

"Huh?" Gusty Bones said before Jojo ran into his rib cage. "Hey! That's private!"

He weaved in and out of gusty bones as Esidisi followed him as Jojo landed back near them, Esidisi inside the Rib cage.

"Now, i'll put an end to them." Peko said.

"No need, silent sword lady." Joseph said noting his shrunken hat. "Take a look."

A mase of his hat string was wrapped all over Gusty bones, Edisisi trapped inside.

"What the..?!" Gusty Bones said.

"You laid your strings of your hat all over Gusty Bones's vital spots, and trapped Esidisi inside!" Whisper said.

"Whats more, my hat is made of wool, which conducts Hamon very nicely." Joseph said as Hamon surged from his wool.

"Ahhh! This doesn't actually hurt much since I'm bones but, GAAAH!" Gusty Bones said.

"Dont worry.." Esidisi said.

"What is he smiling about?" Joseph asked.

"Gusty, the next words coming out of Josephs mouth are… I'll wipe that smug look of your face." Esidisi said.

"I'll wipe that smug look off your face." Joseph said before gasping. "Hey, that's my trick!"

"You think you are the one with the web. No, that would be me!" Esidisi said as his veins surrounded Joseph as they dripped his boiling blood.

"Look, even inside Gusty Bones!" Jibanyan said. "Theyre cutting the wool strings!"

"Thats because I knew about Jojo's plan before he even came up with it." Esidisi said. "I seem to have made some small holes. I think I'll be generous and fill them with my boiling blood."

"You think so, huh?" Hope said.

"What? How are you so confident?" Esidisi said.

"I've picked up some signs people have tricks up their sleeves left. For instance, Jospehs arms are crossed, his eyes closed." Hope said. "All that time asleep, and you didint pick up on some stuff."

"What do you mean?" Esidisi asked.

"I'll elaborate on my new teammates rant." Joseph said. "I happen to be a fan of slight at hand. I made the strings able to tie you up even when cut."

"Don't believe him? Just watch this!" Hope said tugging on the string as it pulled tight around GUsty and Esidisi.

"But… he cult all of them! How?" Gusty Bones said.

"I bet he's going to say, but my veins are faster than your Hamon." Joseph said.

"But my veins are faster than your Hamon!" Esidisi said before Joseph fed Hamon into the strings inflicting damage on both enemies. "No. I am a perfect being! I cannot go down like this. Now when you've pushed me too far!" he shouted as a horn came out of his head as he attempted to pierce Joseph.

"Lets end this!" Hope said.

"I'll do it." Peko said slicing the horn off of Esidisi, then moving up and decapitating Gusty Bone's head with a single slice.

"Aw man! I lost!" Gusty Bones said as he vanished as did his body, leaving Esidisi to his fate as his body shined bright with Hamon, exhumin red energy.

"Esidisi's body is giving off some strange energy. Probably from being alive so long." Joseph said. "Die already, die with the power of the thousands of humans you have stolen!"

Esidisi gave one last scream before completely vanishing in an explosion, leaving behind only his clothes and the nose ring.

Whisper picked the ring up and handed it to Joseph.

"Here you go, Jojo. Down the hatch as they say." Whisper said.

Joseph then took the medicine inside as the ring around his windpipe vanished. "Ah much better. I can finally breathe freely once more." Joseph said.

"Two more pillar men to go. Any other ring poisons we have to worry about?"

"Yes. There is a second one….on my heart." Joseph said.

"So in 6 days… you'll die." Nagito said.

"And the only one who has the antidote to it is the Pillar Man who uses the Divine Sandstorm technique, Wamuu." Joseph said.

"We'll fix you right up. If the pillar men show up more on our adventures, we'll be sure to hand it to em, show em how mortals have come so far." Hope said.

"Heh. Grandma erina was right, you always did look to hope even in dark times. So i'll stick to your side...part time of course. At least until all the Pillar Men are gone." Joseph said.

"But.. oh man…" Kazuichi said seeing Junkos arm dissolved too. "Sorry Nagito, know how hard it was to let that thing go…"

"It's fine. Its only a hand after all." Nagito said.

"You will not be missed in my eyes… Ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima." Peko said.

Time until the ring in Jojo's heart dissolves-6 days.


	4. The Train to Harrisvile

Jojo's Bizzare Adventure DImension

Joseph Era- Italy, Venice

"So Jojo has triumphed, even in another time and world…" a woman with a long scarf wearing red. "He's even managed to get rid of one of the Pillar Men. Well done."

"Should we be worried about him? He still has that ring around his heart." said a young man with a bandana with feathers.

"Jojo can Handle himself, Caesar. But with time out of Balance, the remaining Pillar men can freely use the fracture portals created to jump to anywhere." she said.

"I understand, Lisa Lisa. But he still has the red stone. That makes him a walking target!" Caesar said.

"What the Pillar men require is a Mega Aja, which I posses. But even so, there are powerful items out in future timelines that could power up the masks…" Lisa Lisa said.

"So we should find after where Jojo goes from this 'Springdale' to next." Ceaser said.

"I can think of one place they could go. There is a boarding school in a future time line, across it being a large factory. Abandoned, it holds a secret. I don't know what this secret is, but it might be something on par with the red stone of Aja." Lisa Lisa said.

"Then its settled, were going ahead of them." Caesar said as a fracture opened. "What is the name of this school?"

"Kadic. A school in France." Lisa Lisa said.

"But someone needs to keep a watch on Jojo." Caesar said.

"I wouldn't worry about him too much." a voice said in the dark.

"Just how did you get in here?" Lisa Lisa asked.

"That part isn't important. As for Jojo, I'll be looking after his little group of friends. After all, those guys happen to be good friends of mine." he said.

"You're name stranger!" Caesar demanded.

"You heard of the Dimensional Heroes right? Well, I happen to be the only member that escaped from that tunnel in time." he said stepping out. "I'm the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law."

They nodded and jumped into the fracture, Law breaking off from them and going to their current location.

Yo-Kai Watch Dimension

Sprindale Train Station

"So tell me, why are we here?" Hope asked.

"Well, honestly, I've had this strange urge to go to Harrisville. I have a grandmother up there we can stay with." Nate said.

"Well, this isnt too familiar at all." said a voice as Law dropped out of the fracture. "Thoigh I wont say why in front of Nate."

"Law!" Hope said.

"I cant believe it! How'd you break out of the Time Trap?" Gemini asked.

"I'd be glad to explain. I was never trapped in it." Law said. "You see, before we time traveled, I noticed an uninvited guest outside. It was some kind of spirit. One of those remnant Kaima Yo-kai. I knew something was wrong them. So before it could escape, I used Room and swapped places with it, but not before taking its time stones. After traveling through some fractures in time, I learned you guys were here so I came and followed your little trail."

"You are so clever." Hope said. "But I guess why were heading back to Harrisville."

"Exactly. Since blue hero cat didnt go with you guys back here." Law said.

"Whaddya mean?" NAte asked.

"You'll figure it out once we get there." Law said. "And Joseph? Caesar and Lisa Lisa jumped ahead to Kadic. They think with the fractures open, the remaining Pillar men will be able to come from your time into different worlds in the future."

"What? Are you serious?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah. With two of them left, you whittled down the numbers by one, but they're trying to find something on par with the red stone you talked about." Law said.

"What would be so important there besides the Super Computer?" Hope ais.

"You forget, Franz Hopper worked with another party. One Cretaceous Flux. He could have dozens of unfinished yet powerful projects hidden in that place." Law said.

"We cant worry about that right now. Right now, we need to fix time in Springdale here and undo the trap Jexi and the others are in. So, to Harrisville." Hope said.

They took the train up from Springdale to Harrisville quickly. After settling down in Nate's Grandmother's house and retiring for the night, some of them heard a noise outside.

"I knew it. Its just like last time." Hope said.

However, upon going outside there was a mushroom like Yokai being bullied by two Mochismo's and a woman Yo-kai with lots of make up.

"Hahaha! This will teach you a lesson for being with them." she said as the mushroom looked scared.

"New yokai!" Hope said.

"Well, its lucky i swiped Whispers device off him while he was sleeping." Joseph said pulling out. " You can thank me later. Now...how do you work this stupid thing…?" he said before hitting the right button. "Oh. Okay, the white one is called Snobetty, a yo-kai that makes you act snobby. The mushroom is Tongus, a yo-kai that can heal wounds by licking them."

"Gross, but could be useful. Hey!" Hope said.

Snobetty ordered her Mochismo musclemen to attack before intercepted by Joseph and Hope. "I say, move aside you ruffians." she said.

"Not before we teach you a little lesson." Hope said. "Come on out, Jumbelina! Yokai medal, do your thing!"

Oh! Summoning Time!

Kazoo music played as Jumbelina walked down.

Summoning Charming

"Jumbelina!"

"Now, lets see how you like it when the boot is on the other foot." Hope asid. "Jumbelina, if you would?"

"Jumble Jumble!" she said messing with her own face which also messed with the faces of those three. Snobetty now has Mochismo's plain face as hers was stuck on a Mochismo as the other one has his face put on upside down.

"Aaaaah! I'm hideous!" Snobetty said. "How dare you ruin my beautiful and young face?"

"Dont like it when others bully you huh?" Hope asked.

Snobetty then realized it.

"So this is what it feels like...to be ugly and plain." she said. "You have shown me a brand new light ugly young peasant." she said giving Hope her medal. "Fare thee well!" she shouted as she and her muscle ran off.

"You okay? Not hurt at all?" Sonia asked Tongus.

"No. Thank you." Tongus said.

"Why was she bullying you?" Korra asked.

"Its cause I'm with the Bonies and she and her goons are with the Fleshies." Tongus said.

"Bonies? Fleshies?" Hope said.

"Now i get it… this is just some turf war." Joseph said. "You see it too, right Yakuza boy?"

"Yeah. Though I never heard of the Bonies or Fleshies." Fuyuhiko said.

"Actually, the full names are the Bony Spirits and the Fleshy Souls." Tongus said. "The bonies are groups of Yo-kai lead by Arachnus and the Fleshy Souls are lead by Toadal Dude. We've been at it for centuries."

"Hang on.. What?" Hope asked. "Okay, these two need some talkin too.

Hope brung out two medals.

"Wiat, yourre really gonna bring both leaders here?!" Tongus asked.

"Its alright, I know em." Hope aid. "Consecutive calling! First up, Arachnus!"

The watch then made a wah wah wah noise.

"Huh? Okay, Toadal Dude!" Hope said only getting the same result.

"Whats going on? Doesnt that usually work?" Sonia asked.

"Hmm. It could be because the ones she's talking about are the ones from the past." Law said. "An Arachnus and Toadal Dude that we've never met with yet."

"That explains it." Hope said. "But I know why theryre arguing."

"You do?" Tongus asked.

"Yup...donuts." Hope said.

"Donuts?!" everyone said.

"They were supposed to get a gift for King Enma himself. They decided on donuts, and apparently Arachnus chose custard filled but Toadal Dude chose cream filled. That's what started their whole rivalry." Hope said.

"And it then flared up into gangs, neither members of each one knowing exactly what the reason was. Until now." Law said.

"Well, I still think you're amazing for saving me. In fact, here's a gift!" Tongus said sticking her tongue out with her medal on it.

"Thanks…" Hope said. "But this gives me an idea. Lasttime, we settled their argument with a custard creme donut, both ideas in one. But it'll be hard getting both of them together…"

"I know!" Tongus said. "There's rumors of a huge war going to be happening soon. Maybe you could give it to them during that."

"That just might work! Tomorrow, we go donut hunting!" Kazuichi said.

The next morning….

"Oh my!" said a voice as the group walked out to see gigantic donuts in the house as they were floating out the door.

"Whats going on here?" Nate asked.

"I know whats going on… this is Meganyans work." Hope said.

"Wait, how do you know?" Whisper said.

"I just do." Hope said.

"But in any case, youre right. Nate, Meganayn can make things grow to immense sizes." Whisper said.

Running out the house, they saw the donuts at a large shed. Jibanyan ran and opened it to reveal Meganyan inside.

"Hey, you found me." he said.

"Okay, so we found him, now what?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Grab his nose and pull." Erica said as she did so.

"Ahh...choo!" he said squeezing out. "Thanks. Say, I have something on my butt. Could you pull it out?"

"Pull what out?" Fiora asked.

"A cork stuck up his bum." Hope said walking around and pulling out. Air rushed out of the large cat, shrinking him down to a smaller size most of them recognized.

'What the? Who is this guy?" Jibanyan asked.

"I...am Hovernyan!" he said.

"Hover-what?" Joseph asked.

"Its Fuyunyan's personal name he goes by in the Yo-kai world." Hope said.

"Indeed. And I find it an honor to meet such fine heroes. Even you, Bold Basher!" he said pointing to Nate.

"Bold Basher… wait! Thats the Dubbed bame for Kamen Guts's sidekcik, Shounen Beat." Hope said.

"Ah, so you are a diehard fan too. Yes, I have searched for Bold Basher for a while now. A day turned into a week, then a month, then before I knew it, 60 years passed by, and I somehow became Meganyan." Hovernyan said.

"So..what exactly do you want us to do?" Nate asked.

"He wants us to help Kamen… er… what's his dub name?" Hope siad.

"I want you to save my friend, Moximus Mask, for he is...the father of your father! He is...Nathaniel Adams!" Hovernyan said.

"What?! My Grandfather?" Nate asked.

"Just for the record, Kamen Guts and Shounen Beat sound WAY cooler than Moximus Mask and Bold Basher." Hope said.

"That we can both agree with. They are the epiphany of all things cool." Hovernyan said.

"But, my grandpa is long dead." Nate said.

"No worries. For we are going to go back to them. Back to the past." Hovernyan said.

"But first, you think we can take a custard creme donut and prevent Arachnus and Todal Dude's gangs from murdering each other?"

"That will be difficult. For you see...I already ate them all." Hovernyan said. "Big food makes me hungry."

"Now what are we gonna do with those two?!" Hope said.

"There is still time before that fated battle. You can make it anytime. For now, we must hurry." Hovernyan said.

"Right, time travel. Fire up your Time Stone." Hope said.

"Already on it." Hovernyan said holding it out. "Come on Time Stone! Bust a rhyme and rewind time! Huzzah!" he shouted throwing it to the ground as a large clock appeared above them and pulled them in.

"Whoa! This is very unusual!" Joseph said.

"Get use to it. This is time travel at its finest!" Hope shouted.

As they were sucked through, they saw a meter appear at Jopehs head as one bar resrtted itself.

"Look! The effects of my stone are doing something to him!" Hovernyan said.

"Its doing more than sending us into the past… its resetting the poison ring around Josephs heart." Mikan said.

"I see. If I use time travel, my rings time is reset along with the trip, buying me more time." Joseph said.

"Brace yourselves! We are nearing our destination!" Hovernyan said.

"I like the entrance, but I hate the exit!" Zephyr shouted.


	5. 60 Years Ago

The vortex opened right up with Whisper landing first perfectly. "Huh? I did it unharmed? Well, that wasn't as…"

Before he could finish the sentence, the others landed on top of him.

"Yeah, this is more like what I expected." Whisper said.

"Man, is this familiar or what?" Hope asked seeing the old Harrisvile and Springdale.

"Wait, you mean youve actually been here before?" Nate asked.

"Its a very long story." Erica said.

"Grrrah!" shouted a person as a man weirdly walked towards them.

"That human...he's possessed by a Wicked Yo-kai." Hovernyan said.

"You mean Kaima right?" Hope said.

"Kaima, Wicked yokai, whatever, lets beat it out of him already!" Joseph said.

"I'll inspirit you next!" the guy said as the Wicked Yo-kai flew out and into Whisper.

"Hehehehahaha!" Whisper laughed.

"That aint good." Hope said. "And this happened before.

"So… should we just leave him be?" Nate asked.

"Nah. Help is already here." Hope said.

Dashing in came an all to familiar sight of a boy looking like nate, but having sandals, a scarf, and wielding a club, he bashed Whisper continuously until the Yo-kai left his body.

"Nathanial, you can stop now." Hovernyan said.

"Huh? It left? Yes!" the boy said before doing a pose. "Tetetete! Tete! Guts!"

"Yes! He still poses according to Kamen Guts and not that English Dub knockoff!" Hope said.

"Its the englsih name that gets you, nothing else?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yeah. Who even names a guy that? Some idiot who works on kids tv I bet." Lacy said.

"Defending the world with love, guts and courage. Kamen Guts! Invincible Champion! Defender of all! The World is my friend!" Nathaniel said.

"Nate, next you'll say...this guys supposed to be my grandfather? Now." Joseph said.

"This guys supposed to be my grandfather?" Nate asked.

"Huh? You guys look really strange. I've never seen any of you around here before. And I notice you have Yo-kai with you." Nathaniel said.

"Hope, if youve been here before, what do you think will happen now?" Joseph said.

"In a split second after we try to explain the situation to Nathaniel and why we need his help, he'll turn us down, preferring to work alone." Hope said.

Nathaniel gasped. "That's exactly what I plan to do." Nathaniel said running off. "Kamen Guts away!"

"Still, if im right, the source of the time disturbance is like last time." Hope said.

"Yeah. Someone or thing has altered the flow of time so Nathaniel never made the Yokai watch." Gemini said.

"Hmm. Follow me." Hovernyan said.

The group followed the floating cat to an old shack in the woods.

"He shouldn't be here right now. This shack is Nathaniel's secret hideout. It used to be an old loggers shed." Hovernyan said.

"Im guessing Nathanels also had some scrapes with Yokai?" Joseph asked.

"Hes saved lots of them." Hovernyan said grabbing a bag. "They write their names on these milk bottle caps." he said showing five of them.

"There's only five? Wow. Things look different in this time line." Hope said as Hiyoko looked at them.

"All of them are names of classic Yo-kai. Faux Kappa, Gnomey, Mermaidyn, Predictabull and Pallysol." Hiyoko said.

"You still havent told us why we're really here." Fuyuhiko said.

"I need you to find them and free them. But for your mechanic, I have a larger task for him." Hovernyan said showing a notebook, opening it to show designs for a strange yet familiar watch.

"This is that watch all right. The Yo-kai watch Type Zero." Hope said.

"Yes. I want him to build the watch while the rest of you find and free his friends." Hovernyan said.

"This is a tall order, Soda. Y'really think you can make one?" Ibuki asked.

"Well, its like making a normal watch, which I've done before on my spare time at the bike shop, so this should be perfect." Kazuichi said.

"Good." Hovernyan said. "Now, I should explain the state of Nathaniel's friends. In short, the Kaima turned them to stone. But, I believe if you free them in the present where the spell is weak, we can get them back."

"So we travel back and forth between present and here to complete the missons. Sounds good." Hope said.

'Good. Now, to call my friend." HOvernyan said whistling as a large vanity mirror appeared before them. "This is Miradox, a Yo-kai known to help people travel between places in time."

"We use this to go from past to present and vice versa. Gotcha." Hope said.

"Good luck." Kazuichi said as they went through the mirror. "Now, I gotta do my part."

Back in the present, the group arrived in present Harrisville.

"Okay. He wrote the locations on these caps." Mahiru said. "Faux Kappa and Gnomey and Pallysol should still be in this village. Predictabull is in the Excellent Tower in Springdale and Mermaidyn is in a sea cave in San Fantastico, a small fishing town."

"We could tackle them one at a time. Or we could split up." Nate said.

"That never turns out good, nate." Whisper said.

"So we'll start with the closest 3 here." Hope said before his watch beeped menacingly as some sort of red demon appeared. "Uh oh…"

"Uh oh what?" Hiyoko said as everything turned gray. "And why is everything all gray and foggy?!"

"Whatever its gotta be, it cant be anything good…" Korra said.

"Terror Time." Gemini said shaking as a familiar red oni crashed down with a loud roar.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"An oni! They do exist!" Hiyoko said.

"Not just any oni, my freinds! That's Gargaros!" Whisper said. "He only comes when Terror Time is in effect. I'll put it bluntly, WE NEED TO RUN!"

"Dont gotta tell me twice! Outta my way!" Jibanyan said running ahead as Gargaros started moving.

"Dont just stand there! Move, move, move!" Hope said as they bolted.

"How long do we keep running?" Teruteru asked.

"We have to keep going until we find the exit. If we find it, we can escape." Law said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Hide somewhere for now, and the moment you see a sliding door, run for it. That's the exit." Law said.

"You mean that thing over there?" Lacy said seeing a golden door of in the distance.

"Thats it! Go straight for it!" Whisper said.

They ran to the door and slid it open just as Gargaros almost had them, but as they were all through, Terror Time ended.

"Whoo…" Hope said.

"Man, that came outta nowhere…" Ibuki said.

"But why did we run? We could have fought that thing." Joseph said.

"Sure, you could fight it, if you don't mind being pursued by thousands of other oni." Whisper said.

"Regardless, we need to be more careful." Hope said.

After getting their bearings, they continued their mission and traveled around Harrisvile, searching for the three located there. Inside Nate's Grandmother's house, they found Gnomey, who the group knew already but handed over his medal regardless. On a bridge near the waterfall, they freed Faux Kappa, who they battled before befriending. And on the cliffs, they saw Pallysol and freed him as well. Time soon came to leave the town and go to Excellent Tower and San Fantastico.

At excellent tower…

"Were supposed to climb up that?" Fuyuhiko said looking up at the tower and its modern amazingness.

"Relax. There's an elevator inside." Nate said.

"Oh, good." Hope said as they walked inside where they saw the elevator repairman beside it yawning. "What the?"

"Yeah. I've trying to decide how to fix it or if I should fix it at all." he said.

Hope shined his yo kai watch to see a small dragon near the elevators.

"So, Y'found me?" it asked

"You're making him this way? Who are you?" Hope asked.

"He is Draaaggin, a yo-kai that makes a person put off making a final decision, continually dragging on." Whisper read.

"Ah, all he needs is a little motivation, right?" Akane asked. "Hey, mayve you should call that fire lion guy?"

Hope took out Blazions Dream medal. "Blazion? Well, putting him on the job might be a but over kill, but… eh, what the heck. I'm feeling lucky too." Hope said.

"So this is a luck based dream medal?" Nagito asked.

"I suppose you want a crack at it, Mr. God-Like Luck?" Joseph asked.

"Very well. Come on out, my friend! Calling Blazion! Yo-kai medal do your thing!"

Its….Brave Time! Goal...Roulette!

Brave, Brave Brave Brave

What is going on?

There!

Its a Brave!

Blazion eyed a soccer goal as he ran at the ball and kicked it, knocking it into the goal.

"Goaaal!"

Blazion then danced and celebrated after that.

"Blazion!"

"Astounding! Not a lot of people get a good dream medal result on the first try!" Whisper said.

"You wanna talk luck? Nagito's a god with it." Damien said.

"Now, let's get this guy moving!" Hope said as Blazion leapt into the repair man.

"Yeah! Let's fix us an elevator!" he shouted going to work.

"Man, so much for my day. Now, should I go home or stay here? Man. I'll think about it." Draaagin said.

"How about you give us your medal while youre thinkin about it?" Ibuki asked.

"Well, thats an easy decision. Here ya go." Draaagin said surrendering his medal to them.

After the elevator was fixed, they took it to the observation deck where they fixed a small bull in a kimono.

"Ah, you came just as I had foreseen it." he said.

"He can see like a clairvoyant?" Hiyoko asked.

"Exactly, my dancer friend. Predicatbull has the uncanny ability to see into the future." Whisper said. "Not bad, even for a Classic Yo-kai."

"We need you back in the past to help Nathaniel. You in?" Hope asked.

"Indeed." Predictabull said giving them his medal before vanishing.

"Now all we need is Mermaidyn so we're off to San Fantastico." Nate said.

It was a long train ride before they finally came to the fishing village. It was a treck, but they finally found Nignyo, now dubbed Mermadyn in a small sea cave.

"Great. Now we free her and…" Whisper began before a pirate jumped out.

"Argh! No one touches me statuesque beauty. She's going to be me bride. So says Capn Crash!" the pirate said.

"Bride?" Espio asked.

"Yes. After losing many a ship to find her again, I wound up in a sea o regret. And I won't let you scallywags lay a finger on her." Capn Crash said.

"Dude, youre crazy.' Hoep said.

"Oh stop, lets just thrash him already." Joseph said. " You'll have a taste of my Hamon!"

"Don't think so matey." Capn Crash said pulling out a steering wheel. "Turn Right!" he shouted as Joseph did the same.

"What the?" Joseph said.

"That isnt normal." Hope said. "Okay savvy, say cheese!"

He shined his yo kai watch light on Capn Crash, making him turn into a larger pirate with an eye patch, some fish features and a large anchor over his shoulder.

"Ah hah! Hes a boss yokai!" Hope said.

"I knew that ability and name looked familiar!" Whisper said. "Listen here, Capn Crash can make anyone turn the wrong way just by steering his captains wheel." Whisper said.

"Yar har har har! That be right! I'm the master of these seven seas." Capn Crash said.

"So he can rederect our attacks. Gonna take a new approach with him." Hope said.

"Try using a Yo-kai that can mess up his aim." Nate said. "Wait I got it! This is a new one I got. Come on out, my friend! Calling Papa Windbag! Yo-kai Medal do your thing!"

Oh! Summoning time.

Jazzy music played as an old man with red skin and a fan on his head marched down with his thumbs out.

"Summoning Eerie."

"Papa Windbag!"

"Whoa, that is a new one. What can you do?" Hope asked.

"Watch and learn, sonny." Papa Windbag said inspiriting the captain.

"Well, since I'm like, the king of the seas, I can toss an old wheel like a frisbee!" Capn Crash said tossing his wheel into the ocean.

"Whoa, no care in th world!" Fuyuhiko said.

"Correction, my boy. Papa Windbag can make a person proclaim themselves a master of anything, even though some of these things are done with no effort." Whisper said.

Joseph then slammed his fitds as the others came up to him as Papa Wind ba came out of him.

"Er…" Capn crash said.

"You're about to get some rough seas." Hope said. "Beatdown time!"

"Aw, yeah!" Akane said as they charged to him and beat him until he faded out.

"No fish bride for you, buddy." Hope said as Mermydyn was freed.

"Oh, hey! Its you guys!" Mermaydin said.

"Sorry we took so long. By the way, love the name you go by now." Erica said.

"Aw. Just for that, I will help." Mermaidyn said giving her medal before vanishing.

"Now let's get back to the past!" Korra said.

Upon returning to the past, they saw Nathaniel and Hovernyan locked in battle with Kin and Gin.

"Kin and Gin!" Gemini said. "The faithful Henchmen to the always angry… Lady Ubaune!"

"The Shining Hope Squad!" Kin said.

"We should have known they'd mess with us eventually, even after trapping their little friends in time." Gin said.

"How are you two back already? Ubaune got beat, remember? And you two got ghosted." Hope said.

"Don't underestimate us, boy." KIn said holding a time stone.

"The power of time travel is never too far from us. All we did was escape into an alternate timeline. One where our leader was still around." Gin said.

"Oh, and she no longer goes by Ubaune. Like most other Classics, she has a fancy name too. From now on, you can address her as.. Dame Dedtime!" Kin said.

"And yet you two and Dou didnt get new titles? Sad." Hope said. "But we beat you and Dedtime once before, we can do it again."

"Even without your Dimensional Hero friends to get your back?" Gin said as she and Kin laughed.

"Yeah, about that…" Law said stepping out from behind. "Not all of us fell for your trick."

"What the?" Kin said.

"Next time, send more competent henchmen. Room!" Law shouted as a film surrounded the area.

"Aw, nuts…" Gin said.

"Punishment!" Hope said.

"Radio Knife!" Law shouted as the two were cut up into pieces with an electric charged slash yet they still moved.

"What the? We can't pull ourselves together." Gin said.

"You won't be able to for a while. Now is a good time for you to run before I decide to take you out permanently." Law said.

Kin and gin scrambled out.

"This isnt over! Already, our Minions search for powerful beings like your size-changer and rubber glutton. We will not let our master be beat a second time!" Gin said as they left.

"Like us… more enchanced?" Hope said.


	6. The Living Bomb in the Perfect Storm

It was in Springdale that it happened. A large truck was driving down the roadways with someone in back as the weather kept changing between raining and sunshine.

"Man, what is with this weird weather today?" the driver asked himself. "Get one job to get this containment unit to the Universal Police outpost, this town gets weird. Only in Springdale."

"What is happening out there? I can see stuff through here, but…" a girls voice said.

"Just a little bit of weather stuff. No need to be worried." the guy said.

"Right. I'm relieved im sealed in this thing." the girl said.

The guy checked a file.

"According to this, you blasted away a whole city block when you got assaulted by crazed fans. Ripped your shirt abit. Glad youre in there, youre… top is exposed." he said.

"Sorry. I'm always so clumsy with my clothes. So, what exactly is going to happen to me?" she asked.

"You're being taken to an outpost run by the Universal Police where you'll put in a lock up and studied like some experiment." he said.

"All because I blew up a city block? I'm not like this guy at UA." she said.

"True…" the driver said seeing the comparison. "Katzuki Bakugo, who you got your gift from. Got an explosion quirk and a short fuse to match. Youre not like him at all, now that Im seeing these videos of him…"

The driver was right. The girl said she was clumsy and a bit messy with her clothes, while Bakugo always was violent and destructive.

"Eh. Wish she'd gotten someone else. I feel like I'm transporting a living bomb into a hurricane. Hurricane?" he said before seeing one in his path. "Oh crap!" he shouted trying to avoid it.

"Well I am a bomb because my powers a little..whoaaaaaa! What's going on?" she asked.

"We're caught in a hurricane! Ah nuts to this. You're on your own!" he shouted opening the door, grabbing a parachute before jumping out. "Send me a postcard from heaven if you make it!" he shouted.

"Aaah! Runaway truck!" she said as it stopped. She saw a large creature with a huge eye and eyes on its hands looking at her inside the casing.

"I don't need no human in my little storm." he said tossing the truck.

The truck crashed as the basing bashed around and landed near a kaima minion.'

"Whoa. A few more feet and I'd be crushed." he said looking inside to see the word Enhanced over where the girl is. "Jackpot!"

He leaped onto the case and clawed at the metal, ripping it open piece by piece unil getting the face peice off to see the girl had red short hair with curls. "Wait, feels like I've seen this girl. Wait, she's that idol from TV. A hottie and an enhanced all in once."

"Uh…" she said.

"That settles it! Cmere you!" the minion said grabbing ger facw with all his might and pulling.

"Ah, no! Dont…!" she said as the case heated up.

"Uh, why is this thing getting ho...oh, shi..!"

A massive explosion followed with the truck catching fire as the girl walked out unharmed.

The team ran to said explosion and saw the damage.

"Alright, kaima bastards!" Hope said. "Youre toast! Whoa…!" 

The girl was wearing pants that were ripped a bit with sneakers, but as the driver mentioned…. She was shirtless and trying to cover herself.

"Are you the only survivor? Is there anyone else who was with you?" Erica asked.

"Er.. its hard to explain but… are those two with the brown hair pony tail trying to…?" she said.

"Joseph, Vashyron! Give her some space!" Hope said.

"Sorry." they both said looking away.

"Hmm. Strange. I would have thought the gas line would cause the explosion, but that and the gas are the only things left intact and there isn't even a leak." Kazuichi said.

"Um… I did it actually.' the girl said.

"You did? Wait… youre one of them, right?" Nate asid.

"Not like others, I'm a living bomb." she said. "I got this from this guy named...Bakugo?" she asked.

"Bakugo? SO she blew the thing up?" Titanica aksed.

"It wasnt out of anger. You know bakugo, hes always like…"

A cartoonish image of bakugo in his gym outfit appeared as he was blowing things up left and right.

"But wait, Bakugo was never near us when both those Enhanced Bombs went off." Titanica said. "Unless….she's part of a third gen of Enhanced."

"It all started after one of my shows. I was relaxing in my room when all of a sudden, I saw this light shine. I saw this large goddess of some kind and then this boy Bakugo. She said that this power was going to be a gift for my kindness. After I woke up, I became a walking bomb." she said.

Hope scanned her.

"WHoa. The Goddess didnt just give you Kachans quirk, she gave it a complete over haul. But how did she…" Hope began.

"The battle at Aether Paradise. I saw the white light envelope the entire place and everyone on it. It must have acted like a third enhanced bomb." Lacy said.

"Of course the goddess didnt tell me the core did that…" Hope said. "But this just brings me back to my enhanced misson White gave me."

"Oh! You mean recruit them to the team like me and Damien?" Titanica asked.

"Shes third gen. Gotta help her before you know who…" Hope said.

"Izaya, right." Damien said. "Guess this girl is a good pick."

"Just a GIRL?!" Jibanyan said holding an idol diary. "Dont you know who this is?!"

"She said show… dont tell me shes an actress?" Mahiru asked.

"Not even close! She's the amazing doll Red Violet!" Jibanyan said.

"You gotta be kidding me! Youre the famous red haired girl that rivals even the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka Maizono." Sonia said.

"Oh please. I'm not that special, just a normal girl doing what she likes." Red VIolet said blushing.

"I dont wanna call you by your stage name if youre joining my family. What's your real name?"

"Viola." she said.

"Nice to meet you, Viola. My names Hope the Victor. And today… youre becoming a part of a new family. Consider yourself the newest member of the Shining Hope Squad."

"Oh my gosh!"

"I know. Its an honor." Hope said.

"No, an umbrella with legs!" VIola said.

"Huh?" Hope said before an umbrella hit him before it jumped down. It had legs and was inside out.

"Whoa. So windy." it said.

"Whisper, check the specs on this Yo-kai." Fuyuhiko said.

"Hmm. Ah! His name is Brokenbrella! A yo-kai that makes umbrellas turn inside out during rains." Whisper said.

"You need some help there? Its probably because of this storm, right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. But my pals Ray O Light and Drizzelda are the ones in trouble. They went and angered Eyenado and made this crazy storm." Brokenbrella said.

"Eyenado? Oh, that big eye i saw." Viola said.

"Eyenado is a Boss Yokai, Viola." Whisper said. "Its known for creating violent hurricanes. It has one eye on its face and one in each of the palms of its hands."

"If we beat it, these frequent storms might stop." Jibanyan said.

"Okay, we'll help you, Brokenbrella. What do we need to do?" Nate asked.

"Head to the river, that's where all three of them are. Follow me." Brokenbrella said leading the way.

"But first…" Hope said looking at viola. "We need to get Viola a shirt."

A few seconds later, Viola came out wearing a plain t shirt with a violet on it.

"Perfect." Hope said. "Now let's get going." he said as they followed Broken brella.

"Thanks for stopping to replace my shirt. I always get clumsy with my clothes. Have been since a kid." Viola said.

"As in you rip your shirts when you fall?" Fuyuhiko said.

"How embarrassing that must be…" Whisper said.

As soon as they reached the river, they saw a large Yo-kai hanging from a cloud with one eye on his face and ones on his hands looking at two Yo-kai. One was a man who's head was a sun and wearing a white tux with cloud scarf, the other was a woman with a soggy look with an umbrella on her head.

"Thats Ray O light and Drizzelda, right?" Hope said.

"They are indeed." Whisper said. "Ray O Light is known for making it sunny and bright while Drizzelda makes it rainy and sad. According to this, they're each on opposite sides of the gangs but are in mad love with each other."

"So whos on whose team?" Hope said.

"Ray O light is with the Fleshies and Drizzelda's with the bonies. But they only care about spending their time together." Whisper said.

"Reminds me of Happiere and Dismarelda…" Nate said.

"You're little love show makes me sick. So I'm just gonna blow it all away!" Eyenado said whipping up a tornado, sending them away.

"Hey! Not cool!" Kazuichi said.

"If you want an example of what love can do, then how about I show you th result when two lovers are put together!" Hope said.

"Oh! Youre finally gonna attempt THAT!" Whisper said.

"That?" Sonia said.

"When you put two Yokai together, they sometimes combine, and thats whats called a fusion. Watch and learn! Let's fuse!" Hope said.

Happierre and Dismarelda appeared as they held eachother's hand before merging together into a pot with smoke coming from it.

"Reversa!"

"Cool! Its something different!" Ibuki said.

"That's not all. Watch this!" Nate aid taking a fan and blowing smoke into Eyenados vicinity, affecting him.

"Aw come on! My contacts don't protect against smoke man!" he shouted as his eye watered.

"Take out his eye hands first, and then go for the main body!" WHisper said.

"Not if i get you first!" Eyenado said launching his fist into the ground as Viola was in its path.

"Oh no… everyone get behind something!" Viola said as they all took cover.

As Eyenado's fist hit viola square on, an explosion followed sending the giant flying through the air as the clouds began to part as sunlight shined down once more.

"Whoa! So thats what you meant by complete overhaul!" Nate said.

"Where bakugo could only use his hands to make the explosion, the power is now spread over Viola's entire body." Whisper said scanning her with the Wiki Pad. "She can manually hit someone to trigger concussive blasts, and as a countermeasure when an enemy directly attacks her, the kinetic force is rebounded through her body and turned into a reaction that makes her whole body explode on contact."

"And the more energy forced in on contact… the bigger the boom." Ibuki said.

"I like this chick." Vashyron said. "She's got litteral bunker busters."

"Shes too young for you!" Titanica said.

"Looks like I was right to call you guys." Brokenbrella said standing under a tree. "And this is my way of saying thanks, kids." he said as he gave Nate and Hope his medal.

"Thanks. Too bad about Ray O light and Drizzelda though…" Hope said.

"My sweet hunny bunny!" a voice said as Ray o light stood on one side.

"My sweet sunshine." Drizzelda said on the other side as they ran to each other, knocking Whisper out of their way as they held hands and twirled.

"Our love caused a miracle! I will never ever ever ever ever ever let you go." Ray O light said.

"Yeesh, those two are totally absorbed into their own world." Brokenbrella said.

"Oh, my snooby wooby." Drizzelda said.

"Ha ha. My peachy pie." Ray O Light said.

"Thats it, I'm out." Hope said.

"Me too." Nate asid as they left the couple be.

"I'll see about getting their medals for you guys later." Brokenbrella said.

"Please do." Hope said, departing with the others and a 'explosive' new addtion to the family.


	7. The Big Yokai Gang War

"Its almost that time." Whisper said.

"The Bonies and Fleshies meet today. If we dont get these custard creme donuts done for the leaders, things will get messy." Hope said.

"I'm working as fast as I can. I'm only one man." Teruteru said.

"Were only making two donuts." Mahiru said.

"What? I thought you said 2 dozen." Teru teru said.

"I see how you can get them mixed up." Nate said. "But at least tell me they'll be ready by the time these gangs clash?"

"They will. We just need to find the exact spot where both gangs will meet." Hope said as a Miradox appeared as Hovernyan flew out.

"My friends! There is dire news. A huge battle is about to break out between the Bony Spirits and the Fleshy Souls." Hovernyan said.

"We know, Hovernyan!" everyone said.

"Then you know they're about to duke it out in the big field in the past of Old Springdale." Hovernyan said.

"You couldve at least told us that! Grab two donuts for Arachnus and Toadal Dude and lets get em to the field. And keep em away from Lacy!" Nate said.

"Why do you think I made extras?" Teruteru asked as Lacy was eating them.

"Smart move." Erica said.

Entering the past, they saw the battle was already well underway.

"Both leaders should be in their tents. We'll have to fight our way through." Hovernyan said.

"But we need both of them in the same place. And I got just the thing. Nate, you still have Illo's medal?"

"No! No medals!" Nate said seriously.

"What the? Oh crap." Kazuichi said pointing to a large bowl with arms and legs with shrimp and rice.

"Pride Shrimp, a Yo-kai that makes anyone it inspirits extremely prideful and stubborn." Whisper said.

"Were not gonna get anywhere with you around." Hope said.

"Wrong way!" a voice said as a cannonball hit home making him turn the wrong way.

"What the?" he said before seeing a large tank with a flag.

"Mistank, a Yo-kai that makes you turn the wrong direction." Whisper said.

"What is going on here, Hovernyan?" Sonia said.

"With so many yokai here, all of their effets of inspiration are causing a wildfire of inspiriting and mischief. We're in the middle of their battle and it won't stop until the last one falls." Hovernyan said.

"Everyone, stay focused! I have an idea." Hope said. "We need to get Arachnus and Toadal Dude to the battle."

"And how can we do that, exactly? Its utterly hopeless." Gemini said as a small cart was near her.

'No Go Kart, a yo-kai that makes you have no volition." Whisper said.

"Why does he have to read them all?" Hiyoko said with a rice bowl near her.

"Wotchagot, a yo-kai that causes envy." Whisper said.

"This is nuts, everyone getting inspirited." Akane said seeing everyone being affected in one way or the other. But none of the Yokai were attacking her. :exept me?"

"Hey, none of the Yokai are nearing Akane." Jibanyan said.

"Probably because she's already wild and crazy. Look." Whisper said pointing to an alien like Yo-kai and a remote one.

"You inspirit her, Count Zapaway." the alien said.

"No way. She scares me. You do it Falian." the remote said.

"Oh, i get it…" Akane said. "Guess its up to me. And who better? I'm great at making things crazy."

She grabbed two custard creme donuts.

"Need these for later!" She said before dashing to Arachnus's side. But upon reaching it, she was encountered by a small earwing, a large flaming one, a small nervous boy eating plants and a tall man eating meat.

"Irewig, Firewig, Herbiboy and Carniboy. Yo-kai allied with the Bony Spirits." Whisper said.

"Well, I ain't letting em stop me." Akane said as she ran in and jumped on their heads. She ran to the tent only to find herself constricted by dragon like things as Venoct approached.

"You will not touch our commander." Venoct said.

"Im not touchin em, I'm just riling him up." Akane said.

"Inspirit her, Carniboy!" Venoct said.

"Hope you like meat everyday!" he said. "Huh? Its not working. This girl's already a carivore."

"Dang right." Akane said breaking free.

Venoct then moved quickly grabbing one of the donuts on her and crushing it.

"Hey, I need tho.." Akane said. Wait a minute…"

She had an idea, and she was close enough to the tent, so…

"Arachnus! Toadal dude sent me to say that he's already prepared two dozen creme donuts." Akane said.

"Is that so?" Arachnus said stepping out. "I see. Then I'll have to confront him. But before that, I will crush you, messenger!"

"Dont think so." Akane said dashing off.

"Hey, get back here!" Arachnus said.

Ibuki, aslso being wild, also heard.

"Gotta love having ultimates on the field. Now, I gotta rile up the frog man." Ibuki said running before seeing a small boy with a spear, an older one with electricity, a floating boy playing a game and an older one with a cup of coffee.

"Again? How many of these things did each one recruit? And how are they weirder everytime we see more of em?!"

"Zappary, Frazzel, Wydeawake and Allnyta. All Yo-kai allied with the Fleshy Souls." Whisper said.

"Sorry, but you've reached your last leg." Kyubi said stepping out.

"I dunno…" Ibuki said pulling her guitar out. "Am i?"

"Oh please, what are you gonna..?" Kyubi asked.

Ibuki jammed her guitar so hard, all of them relled and covered their ears.

"Clearly, you guys cant handle modern music. Mine especially." Ibuki said. "Hey, Toadal Dude! Arachnus hired me to make a song about how custard donuts are better!"

"Ugh. He's really harshing my mellow man." Toadal Dude said. "Guess I gotta go." he said running off into battle where the two met up and began duking it out.

"Your carnivorus messenger said you made two dozen cream donuts for Enma, you stupid frog!" Arachnus said.

"You sent a musician to play music about custard donuts you ridiculous spider." Toadal Dude said as they fought.

"Great. Now we can give them the donuts." Hope said.

"Yeah. ABout that. Venoct sort of...crushed them when I ran." Akane said.

"What? Aw man. Wait, why are they fighting so hard?" Hope wondered. "I've seen them fight, but its never been to the point of killing each other."

"All our doing." a voice said as the group said five familiar figures.

"The Kaima Executives?" Gemini asked.

"Unfairy." Yakkai said.

"Unkaind" Fukai said.

"Untidy." Gokai said.

"Unpleasant." Nankai said.

"Unkeen." Hakai said.

"Behold the new names of the Kaima, now dubbed the Wicked Tribe." Unfairy said.

"I liked Kaima better." Hope said. "And I liked it better when you guys were on my side."

"We only serve Dame Dedtime. So we will keep this war going." Unkaind said.

"Wait, this feeling about this. Its like with the Ultimates of the 77th class. They're being controlled." Titanica said.

"We shut down Junkos op, didnt we? And Hajime had Despair, so who would know the process other than them?" Hope asked.

"I'll give you two guesses, and their names are Kin and Gin." Law said.

"So were supposed to fight them and cure them like you did with us?" Ibuki asked.

"Looks like it. And the others are inspirited, save for me, you and Akane, Alice and…" Hope said.

"Me too." Viola said.

"What? I thought we had them all accounted for." Kin said.

"Having a body now explosive to the touch is really useful." Viola said pointing to a large creature with a eyeball parasol knocked out.

"Attack!" Unkeen said as they charged on them.

"Its on!" Ibuki said.

"Hope, meat me!" Akane said.

"Order up!" Hope said tossing cooked steaks into the air as Akane ate them.

"Eating protein wont help you!" Unfairy said launching a beam to drain her energy.

Akane blocked with her meat before sending Unfairy flying .

"I'll get you, rocker!" Unkaind said.

"Im not a rocker." Ibuki said pulling her guitar out. "Im a musician!" she said playing a loud chord hurting her eardrums.

"Untidy will crush puny warriors." Untidy said growing larger.

"You call that big?" Titanica said throwing her arms out and making them bigger than Untidy, slamming them down repeatedly.

"Untidy...crushed…" he said falling over.

"Huh, didnt even need to enlarge my whole body for that one." Titanica said.

"Ugh. What is it with the youth of today?" Unpleasant groaned.

"You dont get it?" Hope said appearing behind him.

"No way…!" unpleasant said.

Hope bashed him into the ground.

"Were full of positivity." Hope said.

"Brothers and sister!" Unkeen said. "I will avenge them by taking your life!"

He charged to Viola.

"Your name really says it all." Viola said pulling an arm back. "Here's something for my fighting debut. Arm Explosion!" she said pressing against Unkeen as her body exploded, taking Unkeen out.

"Okay, that's all the Executives." Hope said looking back as the leaders stopped fighting as did the other Yo-kai.

"Looks like we stopped the war." Lacy said.

"Not quite. We still have one loose end to tie up." Hovernyan said pointing to a large formation of clouds above a familiar looking metal factory.

"Dame Dedtime. She's going down." Hope said.


	8. The Final Battle! Squad vs Dame Dedtime

Soon enough, the Squad came to the factory, and came face to face with Ubaune, now known as Dame Dedtime.

"Hey there, Dedime. You miss us?" Hope asked.

"Grr. Its that smug attitude I've always hated about you, boy in blue. But you will not stop ME!" she shouted.

"Ow!" Viola said.

"Yup, that sure hasnt changed about er…" Gemini siad.

"So whyd you do all this? Trap the team in the time vortex?" Hope said.

"To correct the mistakes in my past life as Ubaune...and conquer this new timeline as Dame Dedtime. I will take everything from you humans, even your friends! I will take it all!" Dedtime said.

"They may not be here, but youre in for a real case of Deja Vu either way. Nate, Nathaniel, you ready?" Hope asked.

"I dont know about Deja Vu, but she is going down!" Nate said.

"No one goes and messes with my town." Nathaniel said.

"Grrr. Come out, my minions!" she screamed as Wicked Yo-kai appeared all over the area.

"Lets even the odds." Hope said.

"Ready, Nathaniel?" Nate asked holding his watch up.

"Always." Nathaniel said hosting Type Zero.

"What? Impossible!" Dedtime said. "I was certain I destroyed that!"

"But you didnt count on one thing. Us." Hope said.

"Now, come on out, my friend! Calling Reuknight! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Nathaniel said.

"Oh! Summoning Time."

Ya ya yo!

Ya ya ya yo!

Ya ya yo!

"Summoning Brave."

"Reuknight!"

"Nathaniel rescued a lot of friends than just those five." Hovernayn said.

"I will never forget his kindness when I fell into the river." Reuknight said.

"Chippa!" said a small creature. "Or when I fell down the well."

"And theres more where that came from, right?" Hope asked.

"Looks like were gonna need more friends. Lets go!" Nate said.

All of the yo kai nate recruited along with the classics nathanel saved were summoned.

"Yo kai Night Parade! Second Act!" they both said standing by all of their Yo-kai.

"Whoa! This is incredible. Its like having an entire army at your beck and call." Joseph said.

"Aint that the truth?" Hope said. "Charge!"

"Destroy them!" Dedtime shouted as her minions moved to intercept the Yo-kai.

The two armies clashed as they fought one another with the Yo-kai getting the upper hand over the Kaima.

"Over here! Im sure the time machine is the cause of the vortex trap! Destroy it!" Whisper said.

"Dont gotta tell me that. Robonyan, set em up!" Hope said.

"Mission Start! Charge Attack!" Robonyan said.

"No way, tin can." Kin said.

"We won't let you interfere with...Huh?" Gin said.

Law then appeared between the two.

"You messed with my friends. So let me return the favor!" he shouted drawing his sword. With one slash he not only cut Kin and Gin in half but the time machine and the entire building.

"Did we get Dame Dedtime too?" Nate asked.

"No, its not over just yet." Hope said as she crashed out the building like before in her giant mass form.

"Its huge!" Nathanel said.

"Its just made up of Millions of her, we can take her down." Gemini said.

"Not before we power up you two, that is." Hope said.

"Exactly! Nathaniel, nate! Let the other yokai lend you power into the watches!" Hovernayn said.

"Okay! Here goes!" they both said lifting their watches up as their friends gave support making their watches glow brightly. They fired at Hovernyan first who glowed before gaining dark fur and an initial belt and blue cape.

"Darknyan!" he shouted.

"So cool! Hey! I want that too! Come on!" Jibanyan said as they fired.

"Wait, I want that too!" Whisper shouted before they both were hit, resulting in a mish mash.

"Mmm. Buchinyan!"

"That never gets old." Hope said.

Without any reason to explain, they charged at the massive Detime and evades her strikes. At the top, Joseph and Hope grouped together.

"Let's do this, Joseph!"Hope said.

Joseph was running up her body using his Hamon to keep from falling off.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Darknyan asked.

"I got you into this mess, so I figured Id help get you out!" Joseph said.

"Very well…" Darknyan said throwing Buchinyan. "Beat Dedtime together!"

"Time to face….our Flurry of Furry!" Buchinyan said.

"The climatic dual finish!" Joseph said. "Hamon Overdrive!"

The two attacks combined with each other to form a whole new attack that dealt blow per blow to Dedtime.

"Our Hamon of Fury!" they both shouted.

In a matter of seconds, Dedtime was destroyed once more.

"You…!" Dedtime shouted as she exploded in the air in a large fireworks display as the clouds parted with the sun shining down.

"Yeah… knew you were gonna say that." Hope siad.

Later back in the present….

"I'm glad everythings back to normal. And since we have beat Detime, the trap has undone itself." Hope said.

His comm buzzed before receiving a transmission.

"Hope. Something cool just happened. The time vortex we were in just vanished. We're back in the present and waiting for you." Jexi said.

"Yeah, cuz we saved your butts." Hope said.

"To be more accurate, I was the one who cut the machine in half." Law said.

"Nice work, Law. Now hurry up. We're waiting for ya." Jexi said.

"Things'll never change." Hope said.

"I think it works out fine this way. Besides, I thought gloating about victories was something...un hero like?" Viola said.

"Yeah, youre probably right…" Hope said.

"But things only just got started." said a man in futuristic gear as he held up a strange device. "Hmm. It looks like you fixed the time anomoly caused by Dedtime. Not bad." he said.

"Wait, are you saying there are more?" Hope asked.

"Yes. The one caused by Amadeus Flux at the same time Dedtime did her plan. When they both initiated their time plans at the same time, it created time anomolies across the joined universe. Because the barriers were erased somehow, there was nothing to stop them and they spread rapidly."

"Geez…" Hope said.

"You cannot fix them all. But there are certain points in time that can be corrected to fix the universe." he said. "Kadic, New Vestroia, The Tartaros battle in Earthland, a fractured but alternate timeline in the world of pirates and the very beginnings of the pokemon battles."

"Okay. Five different time lines. Lyoko Warriors, Brawlers, Fairy Tail, Strawhats and Pokemon. But, I have to know, who are you?" Hope asked.

'My name is Chrono. I am one of the two guardians of the universe and the user of the Time Style of Ultimate Color Fighting." he said.

"I'll tell Jexi you relayed this to me. Im sure his bros know you." Hope siad.

"No they don't. No one knows me for there is no record that I even exist. You see, for my style to work, I must exist outside of time and space." he said.

"I see. We'll fix the time stream. Dont you worry." Hope said.

"Good luck." Chrono said disappearing.

"So we got us a new adventure huh?" Gemini said.

"Across time and space itself. Fve fractured timelines to repair." Hope said. "And not to mention the other threats."

"The Pillar Men are still out there. And with time fractured, any power source in these timelines could be able to power that mask." Joseph said.

"We gotta meet back up with Jexi and the others. Let's do it to it!" Hope said.

And so Begins the adventure across time and Space. Will the Heroes and Shining Squad be able to Fix all of time itself? Will they Stop the Pillar men from Achieving immortality? And what are the intentions of Flux in all this? Why am I asking you all these question? All will be asnwered in the next series of the Saga. Find out what happens next for the heroes in….Code Lyoko Season 4: Dimensional Heroes Ages Style.


End file.
